Unnamed island
This 'island'No name has been designated for the island in the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides or any POTC-related material. And it's not Florida, as the island doesn't look like Florida at all. was a mysterious tropical isle located in the Caribbean. By many legends and lore, this large island was the location of the fabled Fountain of Youth, discovered by the famous conquistador Ponce de León, who sailed the Santiago to the island in his own search for the Fountain in 1523. After Ponce de León's discovery, his route to the island would be marked on the Mao Kun Map, the navigational charts which later fell into the hands of Captain Jack Sparrow. The island would play a pivotal role in 1750 during the quest for the Fountain of Youth, in which Whitecap Bay, the Santiago, San Miguel, and the Jungle Pools would all be visited. Three parties, including the Spanish Armada, the British Navy and a pirate crew embarked on a search for the Fountain through the jungle-infested island. History Early history This island was the location of Whitecap Bay, which was where mermaids have been known to gather for hundreds of years. The island would soon be discovered by the English and the Spanish, where the English built a lighthouse in Whitecap Bay, and the Spanish discovered San Miguel. Ponce de León 1523 In myths to legends, particularly the ones about the conquistador Juan Ponce de León, this island was the location of the Fountain of Youth. Sometime during the 16th century, the Santiago was sent to discover the marvels of the New World, with Ponce de León as its captain. In 1523, Ponce de León discovered the island during his voyage to the Fountain of Youth. After this, no other outsider would set foot on the island for many years.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide At some point before the death of Ponce de León, the Santiago's voyage was written onto the ship's logbook, while the island itself, as well as its notable locations, was drawn onto the Mao Kun map. Both showed the route taken by Ponce de León during his journey towards the Fountain.The people who had used either the logbook and the map were able to find the Fountain. Quest for the Fountain of Youth Some time after the War Against Piracy, Captain Jack Sparrow would find the island in his own search for the Fountain of Youth. However, even with the use of his compass and a map, and having been close as reaching the cave entrance to the Fountain itself, Jack never made it to the elusive Fountain and was forced to turn back.Disney Second Screen: Pirates Of The Caribbean On Stranger Tides Despite not finding the Fountain of Youth, Jack Sparrow had the way to the Fountain of Youth committed to his memory''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p8-9: "Captain Jack Sparrow" and gained some renown as the pirate who knew its location, though some misinterpret that he had been to the Fountain himself. Later, after the discovery of the logbook of the ''Santiago, three parties set out in a perilous adventure to find the legendary spring.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides .]] Days after the race to the Fountain began, The Spaniard and his crew would arrive on the island, followed by the two other parties. One night, the notorious pirate Blackbeard and his crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge would sail to Whitecap Bay, where they were able to capture one mermaid, for the Profane Ritual, after a mermaid attack. The next day, privateer Hector Barbossa and his crew of the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] would land on Whitecap Bay and left the area on foot upon their ship being attacked by mermaids. Jungle Trek going through the jungle.]] The Queen Anne's Revenge sailed to a protected cove, where it would stay as Blackbeard and his crew made their way through the rocky shore of the island. Blackbeard was accompanied by Angelica and Jack Sparrow, who was blindfolded so he wouldn't find the whereabouts of the Revenge. The rest of Blackbeard's landing party, including the zombie crewmen who were carried their captured mermaid in a glass coffin, followed their captain until Blackbeard took off Jack Sparrow's blindfold so he could take the lead through the island. And so with the help of his compass, Jack led the crew in their search for Ponce de León ship, the Santiago, where they would find the silver Chalices of Cartagena. Jack led the crew as they journeyed past hanging vines and through the thick jungle. The crew would soon wade through a murky swamp. It was here that Angelica and Jack discussed the Profane Ritual, where Angelica would grab a snake to make the point to Jack. The crew would soon stop near a river to rest for the ongoing quest. During this time, Jack and Philip Swift discussed a matter of converting, and Philip would help the captured mermaid. In the coffin, the mermaid was gasping for air until Philip was able to open the tank, allowing the mermaid to take in the air. It was at that moment Blackbeard ordered the crew to continue on as Philip and the mermaid stare at each other. Cliff Jump being forced to jump the jungle chasm.]] As Jack slashed his way through the jungle, he would lead the crew to a broken bridge at the edge of a chasm with a vast drop down to a rocky river. After Jack and Angelica briefly argued on where to go next, Blackbeard suggested letting Jack go ahead. Taking Jack's compass, Blackbeard forced Jack to jump the cliff, even to a point where he would threaten to kill his own daughter Angelica. Ultimately, Jack made the jump after being assured by the Quartermaster that he would survive the jump, which he did by throwing the Jack voodoo doll over the chasm. Impatient on the circumstances, Angelica prepared to jump, but not before Jack himself made the jump, plummeting down as he landed into the river. Blackbeard, Angelica and the rest of the pirate crew looked down to see Jack surviving the miraculous jump. As Jack left to find the Santiago, the rest of the crew moved on, with Angelica holding Jack's compass. Through the Jungle , Groves and Gibbs in the jungle.]] Continuing their journey through thick jungle, Barbossa and his navigator Joshamee Gibbs complained about it being nice to have a map or a ship. Barbossa also took a little, but deadly dart frog, which was on Gibbs' shoulder, and placed it in a jar with more frogs he recently started collecting. Barbossa then ordered his crew to push on as he glared at his frog collection. Simultaneously, in a different area of the island, Jack Sparrow raced through the jungle. Having made his way to a clearing, Jack ran across a cliffside beach, where he came upon an enormous archway. Through the archway, Jack spotted Ponce de León's legendary ship, the Santiago, wrecked and perched on the very top of a seaside cliff. Jack then walked towards the mountainside where he would start climbing towards the shipwreck. Meanwhile, the zombies carried the mermaid's glass coffin as Blackbeard's crew walked through the jungle, until the tank fell to the ground and breaks. As the mermaid slid out of the coffin, she transformed into her human form. Blackbeard ordered the mermaid to walk, but as she couldn't stand up, Philip volunteered to carry her. The journey continued as the crew came upon a fig tree where they rested as Blackbeard scouted ahead into the jungle. Philip sat the mermaid down onto one of the tree's giant roots, where they talked briefly, revealing that both see that they were both different from their peers. Blackbeard returned shortly and claimed that they were close to their destination. It was here, after Blackbeard referred to the mermaid as "the creature", that Philip demanded the mermaid be called "Syrena". The Tear and the Chalices Blackbeard and his crew arrive to the Jungle Pools where lied the remains of mermaids that had previously been harvested of their tears. After a while, Blackbeard was able to use Philip to retrieve a tear from Syrena. Though Philip told Blackbeard to let her go as she wasn't needed anymore, Blackbeard ordered Syrena to be left to die with the other mermaids at the pools. After entering the Santiago, precariously perched on the ridge, Jack found Barbossa inside. Upon discovering that the Chalices were taken by the Spanish, Jack and Barbossa decide to join forces. Using what was shown on a map of San Miguel, held by Ponce de León's skeletal corpse, Jack and Barbossa found where the Spanish made camp. Under the cover of the night, Jack and Barbossa infiltrated the Spanish camp and stole the Chalices from the Spanish. Though they were captured for a brief time, Jack was able to set a distraction so that they could manage to escape with the Chalices. in the jungle.]] The next day, while holding Jack's compass, Angelica led Blackbeard's crew as she made her way through the jungle. Angelica suddenly found Jack pointing his sword at her neck. Jack presented the Chalices, which were tied onto a wild boar held on a leash by Gibbs. However, Jack didn't give them to Blackbeard until he accepted a few conditions. As Gibbs gave Blackbeard the Chalices, Jack gave Gibbs his compass and left with Blackbeard's crew, leaving Gibbs alone in the jungle. Finding the Fountain .]] Having the route to the Fountain of Youth memorized, Jack Sparrow searched through the jungles to find the cave entrance to the Fountain. After searching through many huge palm fronds, Jack spotted a water droplet travelling up on one of the fronds, defying gravity. He watched it as it crawled upward, then started toying with it between his fingers. Squinting through the droplet, Jack spotted a rock wall with the archaic symbol of the Fountain carved on it. The droplet broke free of Jack's finger and floated upward just as Jack discovered the Fountain's cave entrance. Torches lit and in hand, the Quartermaster led Jack, Angelica, Blackbeard, and the rest of the crew as they enter the cavern. Blackbeard's crew arrived to the Fountain, where a battle ensues between them and Barbossa's crew. The Spanish later arrive and, because they saw the Fountain as an abomination of God's laws, successfully destroy the Fountain. Blackbeard was also killed at the Fountain by Barbossa, who claimed his sword, ship and crew as he left the Fountain with Blackbeard's crew. Stranger Tides .]] A mortally wounded Philip Swift ran to the Jungle Pools to save Syrena from certain death. Syrena would return the favor by offering to save him and kissed Philip as she took him underwater, swimming away to freedom. Meanwhile, Barbossa made his way to find the Queen Anne's Revenge with his new pirate crew. Barbossa was soon able to find the Revenge anchored on the protected cove and proclaimed the ship his. Climbing aboard, Barbossa would take full command as captain and returned to piracy as the Queen Anne's Revenge sailed for Tortuga. walking on the beach.]] After marooning Angelica on Sola Fide Beach, Jack joined up with Gibbs. As planned between the two pirates, Gibbs used Jack's compass to locate the Queen Anne's Revenge and sneak aboard to obtain the bottled Black Pearl. Gibbs also revealed that he took all the other ships that Blackbeard shrunk and bottled and put it in a sack. They briefly discussed on how to get the Pearl back to its normal size on the beach. Walking on the beach to the Caribbean sunset, Jack and Gibbs discussed the events at the Fountain as well as proclaiming their determination to continue a pirate's life. It is unknown if this island was ever visited again. Locations Whitecap Bay A large cove on a mysterious island, Whitecap Bay was an ill-fated place. Doom awaited any who sought out these perilous waters, as according to legends, mermaids had been known to gather at Whitecap Bay for hundreds of years. A remote lighthouse, built by the English and was lit by whale oil, could be seen on the bay. Jungle Chasm Traveling through swamps and thick jungle, the edge of a tall chasm that overlooked a rocky river can be reached. Not much is known of its history, but it is known that this jungle chasm briefly thwarted the search for the two Chalices undertook by Blackbeard's crew. By that time, remains of a broken bridge, pylons on each side with rope hanging could be found. Santiago Down the river and through the jungle lied a cliffside beach. There, perched upon a cliff, was the wrecked Spanish sailing vessel named the Santiago. According to legend, the Santiago was stranded inland by an ancient storm, hidden away as it sat on the edge of the cliff as it was stranded for more than 200 years. It would be the known location of the Chalices of Cartagena as well as the resting place of the famous conquistador, Ponce de León, who remained in the captain's quarters. The ship would be visited by Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa during the quest for the Fountain of Youth. Jungle Pools Over the years, waters from the Jungle Pools have been used to trap mermaids in their marine form as their captors attempt to harvest their tears. Here, mermaids were cruelly murdered for their tears, so that immortality seekers could perform the ritual for the Fountain of Youth. Twisted skeletal remains seen among the pools reveal the many pitiless murders already committed here, where mermaids were left to die. San Miguel The area marked on a map as San Miguel was a large expanse of land on the island. Discovered by the Spanish in voyages to the New World, San Miguel was named for a Spanish fort of the same name that was built in the land and consisted of jungles, a river, a bamboo grove, and a small area known as Palm Tree Grove. Fort San Miguel was most notable as being the place that numerous soldiers of The Spaniard's crew made camp. The Fountain of Youth An ambition of many quests, the Fountain of Youth was a legendary spring granted oneself immortality. Enter the cavern near the Jungle Pools and follow the path toward the upward-flowing waters that possess powers. To enter the Fountain's chamber, the words inscribed upon the two Chalices, "Aqua de Vida", must be spoken. Behind the scenes *For filming On Stranger Tides, scenes on this island were filmed in numerous areas in Kauai and Oahu. Particular filming locations include Honopu Beach, Ke'e Beach, Lana'i Lookout, and Halona Cove. *Before On Stranger Tides was released, many fans believed that Florida was where the Fountain of Youth was located in the film. This was so because of the real-world myth of the Fountain, as well as Florida's appearance in Tim Powers' 1987 novel that was used in the making of the film. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (junior novelization) Notes and references de:Namenlose Insel Category:Islands Category:Caribbean Sea locations Category:Unnamed island locations